


You and me... it makes three

by TrafalgarLaw



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: #SaveShadowhunters, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Insecurities, M/M, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrafalgarLaw/pseuds/TrafalgarLaw
Summary: Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood are engaged. Now a new problem comes in their life which is testing their relationship. Someone put a baby with blue skin on the doorsteps from the New York Institute and it was special.





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> And here is a new story with our all favorite couple again. I'm Malec trash somehow and I have so much in my mind!
> 
> Here is also a little reminder that english isn't my first language and that I'm looking for a beta reader.
> 
> I wish ya'll a lot of fun reading this story and I hope you will like it!

Chapter 1: Surprise

Alec was working in his office. There was so much to do and he was already starting to have a headache even if he wasn’t working on the new letters, the clave sent him, for so long. Even if he thought that he was the head oft he institute since a while he was finally looking through all the things and finally understood them, the clave came with new stuff he needed to work with. Even if he had thought they would finally give him and everyone a little break after the end of this war.

Since six month they finally won the war against Valentine and also his son and even if they found from time to time some people who were still follower from them, they could deal with it. And the young shadowhunter was working hard on the peace between shadowhunter and downworlder. Especially in New York. And since he had this usually meetings with the represents from the leader of each kinds it was looking like as if it was working. 

But there was still everything behind the politics from the clave Alec needed to learn. He was still young but he doesn’t want to show that he wasn’t able to lead this institute. And he doesn’t want to give the clave a spot which could lead that he got replaced from someone else. That’s why he was working hard on everything. Even if he was mostly forgetting the plans with Magnus. But he understands it and was always supporting him. Sometimes Alec had no idea what he would do without the warlock. Probably he wouldn’t be the person he was right now.

Then it was knocking on his door what brought him out of his thoughts and he was looking up from his tablet. And Alec was watching how Izzy came in and she had a look on her face which one the older Lightwood hasn’t seen before and it worried him a little bit. „Izzy? What is going on?“ He asked and was prepared already for something bad. 

„I… uhm… have no idea how to say this. But… we have a problem and you need to see something.“ The young woman said and nodded to someone who was still waiting in the hallway and who was coming inside. It was Clary who was holding something in her arms which was covered in blankets. 

Alec was getting up immediately and he asked: „What’s going on? Is this…?“ He doesn’t want to finish the sentence because he knew already the answer. But what should that all mean? „We found this on the doorstep. Someone must have left it there for not a long while. There was also this note.“ Izzy said and gave a piece of paper to his brother who took it slowly and read it. Then he was looking inside the blankets and there was a big surprise on the face from the shadowhunter. But not disgusted or anything like that. „I think Magnus should see this…“ 

And while he said it he was already taking out his phone and he wrote a text to the warlock immediately.

[Magnus, you need to come to the insitute immediately. A.L]

Why he was still adding his initials he had no idea. But Alec was hoping that Magnus would get the message and he would come here. Then he was looking at the little baby in the arms from Clary again and their eyes were meeting each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Magnus in the meantime was at his loft and he had no idea what was going on at the institute. He was taking care of his guests who came for a surprise visit. Catarina Loss had a day off from the hospital, which was very rare. And right now she was at the loft because she missed her best friend and also because there was a little girl who wanted to show Magnus what things she has learned. And the warlock was proud of the little girl.

„Of course she is great. She has the best teacher.“ He told his friend who was only rolling with her eyes. „You know this isn’t true. I still wonder why you haven’t took her under your wings.“ Catarina stated because she knew how many downworlder he was helping in the past.

The male warlock opened his mouth to say something as he could hear his phone and he was reading the message from Alec. That was a good reason to change the topic: „I think I was going to called for an emergency.“

„From the head oft he institute or your boyfriend?“ The woman with the dark skinned asked in a very teasing manner what let Magnus only roll with his eyes. But he was liking it anyway because without this warlock next to him he wouldn’t be here anymore. She was helping him in so many ways since they knew each other. „Fiance!“ He said then and Magnus must admit that he had never thought he would say those words ever. And so felt Catarina and she was saying that out loud while she got up from the couch.

„Well… Alec is different in so many ways. But… this time I don’t know. But it seems urgent. Probably a crisis at the institute.“ Magnus said and also got up from his seat. And while he was thinking about the day as the young shadowhunter proposed to him he finished his drink. The dark haired warlock will never forget that day. Because it was also a few days before the last fight was starting and he knew that Alec was panicking to die or to lose Magnus. But he must admit that no one was proposing to him before or that no one was feeling like that like the young shadowhunter felt for him. Maybe that was also the reason why he was accepting it even if both knew that they would never go further. As long as the clave doesn’t change the law. Because Magnus wants to give the younger male a proper shadowhunter wedding and he also wants to make him happy. A small smile was appearing on his lips until he could feel how someone was hugging him… Madzie. She was loving him like he loves her. And he was glad that this little girl has a safe place.

„This boy totally has changed you. I never saw you so far away with your thoughts, Magnus.“ Catarina said while she was watching how the other warlock was going on his knees to hug the little girl back. But she doesn’t mean it in a mean way. She was happy for her friend and it was also making her happy that someone was doing all this for Magnus. „He changed me in so many ways, Catarina.“ He told her before he gave her a hug too.

And after both female warlocks were gone through a portal, Magnus also created a portal to the Institute where he was looking for Alec. But he knew already where he could find him and made his way to the office from the head of the institute. And as he arrived there he could hear voices which sound like as if they were fighting and the warlock had already a bad feeling. But he was knocking anyway before he opened the door and looked into the faces from Alec and his friends.

„Finally. Thank the angels that you are here, Magnus.“ Alec said immediately and sounded a lot as if he was stressed and he needed someone to tell him what to do. „What is going on, Alexander. You wrote that I should come here…“ The warlock said and raised an eyebrow while he was coming more inside the room. But then he stopped as he could see the little baby in the blankets which doesn’t looked so happy right now. Probably because of the loud voices from earlier.

„Clary and Izzy found this baby on the doorsteps from the insitute. With this note on it.“ He said and gave it to Magnus, who couldn’t take his eyes from the baby. And he realized quickly that this baby wasn’t human or mundane. This baby was a Lilith child because of the warlock mark which one was very obviously. This baby which was still in the arms from Clary had blue skin. Then the high warlock from brooklyn took his eyes away from the child and was reading the note.

„Is there anyone who can love this child?“

Magnus needed to read these words a couple times. But how often he was reading this how more angry he got. He knew that not many people are able to take care of kids which are warlocks. Only the ones what mark isn’t so obvious. He was also reminded on his own childhood again. But of course those babies needs to be loved as well.


	2. Thoughts And Answers

Chapter 2: Thoughts and answers

„I have the footages from the security camera, sir.“ Said a male voice behind Magnus and he was bringing him back into the reality and he turned his head around to him. Only to realize that it was Underhill, the head of security, who had an tablet in his hand on which one he was making some movements with his fingers before he showed the screen to a very curious head of the institute. Also Magnus and Jace were looking over the shoulder from the dark haired shadowhunter.

But there wasn’t something what could give them all a sign who the mother from this poor baby, which was still in the arms from Clary, was because the person was dressed in a raincoat and she had a hood on her head. „She must have known exactly that someone will take care of the baby and that we have security cameras. Probably not only a normal mundane.“ Alec said while he was thinking out loud. 

„I’m sorry, sir that I couldn’t find more.“ Underhill said and it was shown that he wanted to help more and to find out more informations. Also for the kid. Even if he thought that the whole situation was strange. But Alec was only shaking with his head to show the other male that he did his best already and that they can’t change anything right now and he gave a sign that the blonde male could leave his office again. But Underhill had one thought what was stopping him from leaving and as he noticed the look from Alec he asked immediately: „Do you already know what we are going to do with this kid?“

Actually that was the question everyone had in their mind but no one was daring to ask that question. And Alec knew that this decission was on him. But actually he knew already what he has to do or what he wanted. The question was if Magnus was going to be okay with that. „Actually… I don’t know yet. But I will figure something out. The important fact is… that this baby needs a place and someone who will take care of him!“ He said in a serious manner and was looking to everyone in the room until his eyes fell on Magnus and he was communicating with him for a moment through this look. „But now… he needs to rest and… maybe you can leave me alone with Magnus.“ The young shadowhunter add because he wanted to talk to his fiance because of the baby. Even if he was a bit nervous now.

Clary put the baby in the bed, which one the warlock in the room had conjured for him, before she was leaving the room together with Jace and Izzy. And Alec could hear how both woman were talking about the baby and how they had already let him in their heart. And maybe it was already the same with Alec. He wasn’t just ready to admit it yet.

„I think I don’t need to ask you, right, Alexander? I can see it that you made already your decission.“ The soft voice from Magnus brought Alec back into the reality and he was looking into his eyes while he put a smile on his lips. „I don’t know. I mean… this boy needs someone who is going to take care of him. And…“ But he stopped because Magnus raised a hand.

But it needed a moment before the warlock was speaking again and his eyes fell into the bed where he could see this little baby sleeping. So young but no idea how hard his life will be for him, was the thought from Magnus and his look was getting more serious. „I know he needs someone, Alexander. And I promise you that I will find someone. Or… maybe he can grow up in the spiral labyrinth.“ The warlock was thinking out loud. 

Alec was blinking for a moment as he was hearing the answer from his fiance and he was stepping closer to him with a smile. „Magnus… why giving him away? He needs a family. He needs someone who is going to love him…“ He started and there was a smile… this smile which one was Magnus loving so much and which was making him soft all the time. And also this boyish but a bit insecure smile which one was only for him. „I mean…“ The young shadowhunter started again while he was raising up the already sleeping warlock baby. He was doing something to him what he couldn’t explain. Alec had never a problem with warlocks and their marks. Even this one which was really big wasn’t one for him. In his eyes… he saw him beautiful and the young shadowhunter knew that this baby needs someone who should take care of him. Then he was looking back at Magnus before he add: „Look at him, Magnus. We have talked about it… about a family…“

„But not now, Alexander!“ The warlock was interrupting Alec. At first he sounded a bit rough but then he was smiling a bit while he came a bit closer. „This little boy needs a family who has really experience with babies in that age…“ He tried to explain Alec and he was hoping that he would understand it. But the actually reason why he doesn’t want it, even if he thought that Alec was right, was that he never was helping a downworlder who was still a baby. Magnus was watching and helping a lot of them and he also saw them like his children, like Raphael. But also he felt insecure because of the little blue baby. Even if something in him wanted to protect him already. 

„That is not true!“ Alec was interrupting the thoughts from Magnus and his look has changed. It was more showing that he wanted this and how his confidence was growing. „Did you forget that I was also raising Izzy and… Max? Magnus, we can do it. Like a team. Remember?“ The heart from the younger male was racing and he was smiling more. He made already the decission because he fell in love with the little guy and somehow there were the first feelings of a father. Even if he didn’t know if he could be a good one.

„Alexander… I think… you made already your decission… but I can’t do it…“ The warlock said and his look was getting more serious what put the smile on the face away from Alec and it was as if he was in shock. But before his fiance could say something he only shook with his head again and took a step backwards. Maybe he wasn’t thinking about it but that they weren’t talking about this at first was letting him make more insecure as he thought. He even couldn’t look at the baby in Alecs arm anymore because he was scared that the little boy would bring feelings up he couldn’t handle. But leaving the younger man wasn’t also his intention because this man was making him happy like he never felt since a long while. He couldn’t say more before he was almost running out of Alecs office and also the institute.

Alec opened his mouth and wanted to call out for Magnus but he wasn’t saying anything because something in him was breaking. Was it his heart? Was this a break-up? He was sitting down on the couch while he was still holding the little baby with the blue skin. And he was looking down on him. „No worries, little man… you aren’t alone anymore. I stay no matter what it costs.“ He whispered softly and a little smile appeared on his lips while a single tear was rolling out of his eyes. Alec had never thought what a little baby which should supposed to be a new member in their family. But he wasn’t thinking with this ending. And on the inside the young shadowhunter was hoping that Magnus would think about this again.

Or was this a complete breakup and they both could never find to each other again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cliffhanger is real... whoops...
> 
> But I promise you all already that Malec would never break up because of anything!


	3. Decission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :D  
> Here am I again.   
> Actually I should also work on my other Fanfic but I didn't want to let you all wait for too long with this. So... here is the next chapter :D

Chapter 3: Decission

Flashback  
It was one of the usually mornings on which one Alec doesn’t have to be at the institute early or he was too busy that he couldn’t come home. And both males were laying wrapped in the arms from the other while their naked bodys were touching each other and they were just enjoying the moment also after their night with a lot of hot sex. And both were never that happy before and Magnus could never get enough to see that happy smile from his boyfriend. That smile which was only for him and what was doing something to him.

„Magnus?“ Came the soft voice from the young shadowhunter what let the warlock move his head a bit that he could look at him out of curious eyes. „Can I ask you something?“

Magnus chuckled a bit and he was moving. Only to pecking the lips from the young man for a second before said in a teasing manner: „That was the question I guess, Alexander.“ But this was a mistake because Alec was tickling the warlock what let happen that he was starting to laugh and he was trying to get away from the fingers from the younger man. Actually he was ticklish and the shadowhunter was already finding it out.

„You know what I mean, Magnus!“ Alec said after he stopped but he showed that he wasn’t mad because of the answer from him. He was loving their moments between them and he showed that he was trusting the warlock more and more. „You know that you can always ask me everything, Alexander.“ Magnus said after he could breath again and he was turning on the side to look at his boyfriend out of loving eyes. 

Even if all of this Alec felt still insecure from time to time and this was also now. But he knew that this what could happen right now, was that Magnus wouldn’t answer the question. „I… uhm… I know you help a lot of downworlder but… did you ever thought about it of having an own family? I mean… having a kid? Adopt one?“ He asked and showed that he was curious. Maybe they weren’t in a relationship for long but Alec was already thinking about it. But he also knew that warlocks couldn’t have kids. So if there would be a real family between them then they need to adopt. And the young shadowhunter was already loving these thoughts more and more he was thinking about it for longer.

Magnus must admit that he hasn’t thought that Alec would ask that question. And he wasn’t already thinking about it. About adoption or taking care of a kid with someone. Even if he saw already a lot as his children. Like Raphael or some young warlocks. For a moment he was thinking if he should tell Alec the truth. But they both said once that they should be always honest with each other. And no secrets. And Magnus doesn’t want to lie about this topic. That’s why he said and his voice was quiet and almost a whisper: „To be honst… I was already thinking about having kids on my own. But you know that I can’t… I mean… of course adoption would be a thing. But I don’t think if I would be ready for it… alone. But if you want to… I mean one day…“

Alec was listening to every words from the warlock and his features in his face were smiling more and more every moment before he was stopping Magnus while he was kissing him. „Of course I want… when there is the right moment, Magnus. Even if I don’t know if I could be ever a good father…“ His cheeks were turning bright red because of this confession. Seeing himself as a father was more giving him a feeling of not being a good one… because he was scared of turning into his own father.

„You? Not a good father? Alexander… I can tell you for sure that you can be an amazing father!“ The warlock said immediately and he was touching the face from the younger man. Of course he knew from this fear but Magnus was watching Alec every day and he saw from the beginning that this young shadowhunter which was in his bed and he was loving was totally different from all the other ones. „You will be the best.“ He whispered before he was leaning over to Alec and he was kissing him softly.

Flashback End

 

„Magnus? Are you listening?“ Came a female voice out of the speaker from the phone from Magnus which one brought him back into the reality. „Yes… yes of course I listen to you, Catarina.“ Magnus said immediately even if this wasn’t true and he could hear it on the grumble on the other line. She knew him so well. „Okay… no I haven’t. I was somewhere else with my mind!“ He add while he was stroking with his knuckles over his temples because the warlock felt how a headache was coming up slowly because of all the thinking.

„I know, Magnus. I realized it already faster then you thought. Listen… I have to go back to my shift but… you and Alec… come on. You both are meant for each other. I never saw you that happy. Do you really want to throw that away because of a baby? Should I come and kick your ass to remind you that you always wanted kids on your own? How jealous you were because of Tessa and that she could have her own kids? Alec will take care of him anyway. Why not with you? And I know that you both always wanted to adopt Madzie. She loves you both.“ Catarina was saying and this time Magnus was listening. He knew that his best friend was right.

„I know, Catarina. But are you sure that my past probably isn’t only a burdon for this little blueberry?“ He asked and showed that he was insecure because of all of this and especially because of his history with Asmodeus. Of course he brought it up and he knew that Catarina knew who his father was.

„Magnus… how will you know it if you haven’t tried it yet? Alec knows from Asmodeus and also from some stuff. And he is still there! Don’t push everyone away from you and especially not a little child who doesn’t had the chance yet to get to know you!“ Catarina was talking fast before a deep sigh was escaping his lips. „I have to go back to my patients. Don’t make a mistake you will regret soon. Alec loves you! Never forget that!“ Then Magnus could hear how his best friend was ending the call and he did the same before he put the corner of the phone on his forehead.

He knew that Catarina was right. Plus there was another fact which came in his mind and what she didn’t brought up… the fact that she had a mother who took care of her and didn’t care of her blue skin color which was her warlock mark. The same was for Ragnor with his green skin color. Of course this kid needs loving parents. He needs a chance. Why was he so scared? „Come on… you and Alec can do it!“ He whispered to himself before he jumped up from his seat and he put his phone back in his pocket while he made a decission. Magnus doesn’t want to throw everything away what he had with Alec because their love was real and he hasn’t felt anything like that since a long while anymore. That’s why he was creating a portal and was stepping through it to the institute.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the meantime Alec tried not to think about Magnus. Because then he was thinking about this break up and that he just left without another word and that would break his heart. And the little baby with the blue skin noticed it and could feel his mood changings. That’s why it was so hard to not to show anything what he was feeling. Plus he also needed to take care of the institute as well. And even if this was hard… the young shadowhunter was pushing all his feelings for Magnus aside only to be a good leader and also trying to be a good father.

But the whole father part was failing because the baby was whiny the whole time. He had already called his mother but she wasn’t here now. „Oh come on, Max. Tell me what you want… I did already everything and also gave you food.“ He said while he had the little baby with the blue skin on his arm and he was walking through his room. Alec wasn’t here since a long time anymore because he was living in the loft from Magnus since month now. 

Too much has happened when the baby, who had the name Max now, was in a bad mood. Because then it was shown his magic and sometimes Alec was overwhelmed with it. What would he give when he had the help from Magnus. When he would tell him what to do. „We are alone. I’m not a warlock…“ He mumbled and closed his eyes.

„But I am.“ Came a male voice from behind what let happen that Alec opened his eyes very quickly again and he turned around. „Magnus… what… why… I mean…“ He stuttered and couldn’t think the right words right now again. What let Magnus laugh a bit. 

„You are cute when you try to make sentences, Alexander. But you see as well that he is failing, right, Blueberry?“ He was talking to the baby on the arms from Alec who was still confused what was going on. „But don’t think wrong of him. He is the best you can find.“ The warlock add and he took him out of the arms from the younger male who let it happen even if he was still confused. „He needs something he can play in his mouth.“ Magnus told Alec in a lovely way before he was conjuring a baby-soother. At first he was a bit surprised but then Max started to laugh.

Alec was running his hands through his hair before he took a deep breath and said: „Listen, Magnus. I was an idiot…“ But he stopped while Magnus was shaking with his head. „The only idiot in this room was me, Alexander. You didn’t do anything wrong. I realized that Blueberry needs loving parents and maybe we both hasn’t thought that the adoption would happen so fast. But… come on… it’s in the past.“ The older male said and was smiling before he noticed how a hand was touching his cheek and brought his attention back to him.

The young shadowhunter was smiling a bit and somehow he felt a lot happier now. And something was telling him that Max was feeling this as well. Magnus was back and everything was back to normal with them both was everything what he wanted. And now they were three and it let his heart beat even faster. „What… let change your mind?“ He asked anyway and came a bit closer to the two warlocks in the room. Only that he could take the other hand from the baby who was squeezing his finger from him.

„What let change my mind? My love for you, Alexander.“ Magnus said while he was looking up from the baby again and into the dark eyes from the love of his life and his fiance. It was only half the truth and he notice that Alec was thinking the truth. „Okay… guilty… Actually Catarina kicked my ass and showed me that Blueberry needs parents who love him like he is. And I know that we both can do it.“ The last sentence was only a whisper. 

Now Alec had the confirmation. Magnus wanted to stay. They will be a family and they will see together how this little baby with the blue skin will grow up. „His name is Maxwell Michael Lightwood-Bane.“ He whispered without stopping at the his warlock and again he could feel how Max was squeezing his finger like as if he wanted to tell him that he was loving that name.


End file.
